Runagate Souls
by helila
Summary: Farkas and Vilkas share a really strong bond as brothers, but with the arrival of Evina they have to face some troubles.
1. Chapter 1

„Stop saying that!" she snapped, visibly drunk enough to hit a harsher tone with the stout nord. A few heads turned towards the couple sitting in the dim corner, stunned. Quarrels and brawls weren't a novelty in the Bannered Mare, but there wasn't a single person in Whiterun who would dare to start an argument with Farkas. An icy stare usually did the job of silencing any witless troublemaker, not that he had any trouble using his fists. As a true nord he always welcomed a good fight.  
This time, only his blue eyes narrowed as Evina took another big gulp from her mead. Finished with the drink, over a few empty cups and a half-eaten sweetroll, she stared back at the Companion.  
„You know it's not true," her voice was higher than usual.  
„I do?"  
„Of course! For Talos' beard, you can't just believe such rubbish! I mean... Ysgamor's smarts and strength, what kind of stupid talk is that?"  
Farkas shifted uncomfortably in his seat, thinking about how much he would be able to take before doing something he might regret later. Evina had been one of the Companions for a month now, and so far, she had proven to be a good choice. The woman not only handled her sword well, but also the rude humour of his shield-brothers; and ever since coming back from Dustman's Cairn, the two of them occasionally shared a few rounds of mead down here in the tavern. On those nights, they'd sit in awkward silence amidst the chaos of blustering townsfolk, until one of them grew bored and excused themselves to go home. This time though, Evina's heavy drinking broke the usual routine and Farkas found himself in the middle of a debate.  
In one moment, they were talking about their last adventure, when Farkas got his sword stuck in a tree. He jokingly remarked on his own dim-wittedness, expecting laughter, or at least a smile from her. Instead, Evina became furious.  
She just kept going on and on about how badly the other Companions treat him and that he should stand up for himself at last. Farkas couldn't say much, his thoughts revolved around escaping from this situation.  
_Women_, he thought while rubbing his temples. _How in Oblivion do Vilkas_ _deal with them?_ It seemed that his brother succeded everywhere Farkas failed. Being the right hand of the Harbinger, he was the person the Shield-siblings would turn to and no one would question his cleverness. Of course the ladies of Whiterun adored him too... and Farkas was happy for it. Jealousy was something entirely foreign in his heart, not even once had he wished for the life Vilkas led. While his twin enjoyed the benefits of fame, Farkas instead took lonely trips to explore the wilderness around the city, sometimes disappearing for days to run with his 'cousins', the wolves. He'd never felt home in Jorrvaskr, only days of aimless wandering could bring peace to his soul. When Farkas could finally spot the walls and Dragonsreach, his aching legs would carry him on with renewed vigor.  
„Are you listening?"  
Farkas snapped back to reality as Evina gently put her hand on his. She didn't seem to be upset anymore, just concerned. The two locked eyes and, as the woman tightened her grip just a bit on his fingers, he turned his own hand to get a hold of hers. Suddenly, the whole world turned around. Farkas was now sitting in his brother's place, holding hands with a female and experiencing something he never had before. The tingling traveling up his arm and the warmth filling up his body told him that something very important was about to happen. In the blink of an eye, the warrior sitting in front of him shifted shape and began to take form as a lady. Small details caught his attention, like how soft her skin was. Her sandy blond hair trapped small flames from the fireplace burning at their side. Farkas was amazed, not only by the sudden beauty he discovered in Evina, but such thoughts invaded his mind that were... quite wild. He had it done with women before, but none of it could have been considered an earthshaking experience. If he felt the need for it, there was always someone willing; but right in this moment, the urge was far stronger and different.  
The way Evina blushed and smiled, he assumed that she had the same thing in mind.

The creaking of Jorrvaskr's old wooden doors caught Vilkas' attention, who'd been waiting for his brothers' to return for long hours now. He watched as Farkas stepped in with his arm around the waist of some lass, too busy entertaining her to notice his sibling sitting at the grand table. Vilkas emerged from his chair to greet his twin, but as the couple got closer, the fire burning in the middle of Mead Hall illuminated the woman's face and he recognized her as the freshly recruited Companion.  
„Farkas!" he called to him, voice tense with restrained anger.  
Both of them winced at the sound, like two youngsters caught in the middle of their mischief. With a frightened look, they turned to face the other nord.  
„I need to talk to you, brother," he continued, „Just you."  
Farkas pulled his had from Evina immediately. Judging from the huffish look on her face, Vilkas thought she might argue against his endeavor to solve this trouble as quickly as possible. He needed to clear out any stupid thoughts from his brother's mind first; the wench could be dealt with later. At last, she let out a frustrated sigh and went to the living quarters.  
The two men were now left alone in a deafening silence. Farkas knew exactly how his twin felt and, unable to bear his accusing look, lowered his head.  
„What were you thinking? With one of the Companions...? And of all women, her?" Vilkas shook his head. „I am deeply disappointed. Her being so reckless and spurious does not surprise me, but I would have expected better from you."  
Farkas glanced up, his brows furrowed. It's true that Evina was the one who initiated, but he doubted that there was any kind of maleficent intent behind her actions. They were both drunk, something happened and one thing just led to another... or, it would have if Vilkas hadn't interrupted them. If there was still a chance, he'd go after her without having any regrets later. His brother was wrong and he was just about to tell him, but Vilkas cut him off.  
„-Let me finish, brother. I know how alluring a woman can be, but nothing good would come out of this, trust me! Believe me, one day we will be in trouble and it will be her fault," he put his hand on Farkas' shoulder and firmly squeezed it, „Please, brother. Be sensible!"  
His twin had never pleaded for anything before and this worried Farkas. It was always him, the brave Vilkas, a man of unbendable perseverance who never showed fear, especially not regarding females. Life was never easy for either of them, growing up amongst warriors. Neither of them knew the warmth of a mother's embrace, only the heat of the annealing metal and the deep, monotone tunes of battle songs rocked them to sleep every night.  
Vilkas was now asking for his trust. How could he deny the person who was always there for him, the only one who completely understood all his thoughts and feelings? After all the hardship they had been through... there was no way he'd just put this aside for a favor of a one night stand.  
„You're right," he nodded, „You're always right."

Evina was kept awake by her troubled feelings. Pondering over the events of the night that kept replaying in her head over and over again. Her imagination digressed to what would have happened if no one had found them while sneaking in to Farkas' bedroom. Would it have been different going to bed with him, than it had been with other men she'd laid with in the past? For a long time now, there had been no opportunity to enjoy such things, and Evina's craving grew more insufferable with each day. Tonight, the mead had done its work, giving way to her buried feelings. Farkas was already a good lad to begin with. She appreaciated his silent, kind behaviour and since he was the only one of the Companions who hadn't mocked her for being a 'whelp', she decided to get to know more of his Shield-brother. The more she had found out about Farkas, her feelings had developed from respect to something... stronger. Time after time, Evina caught herself thinking of their little time spent together, and it made her feel strange, as if some strange illness overtook her. Her hands and voice became shaky whenever Farkas was around. Until tonight, she had done a good job of putting her feelings aside and focusing on duty. Running errands, beating up bad guys and killing monsters kept her busy and tired enough to not do anything stupid.  
_Stupid, yes,_ she thought, _If Vilkas hadn't hated me before, he sure does now.  
_Her thoughts fell silent when she heard the door leading to the quarters open. The sounds of heavy footsteps filled the empty corridor. Evina could barely hear them over the loud pounding of her heart, but she recognized the person and hoped for the sign of hesitation, the steps slowing down or even stopping at the entrance of the room. She held her breath as Farkas passed by, walked just a little bit more before stopping for a fraction of a heartbeat, then continuing his way.  
„He waited," whispered Evina to the deep dark shadows and the cold walls of Jorrvaskr.


	2. Chapter 2

Lying on his back, the bandit's eyes scanned the cloudy, grey sky above the cold land of Skyrim. The air was heavy with the pungent odor of blood and sweat, a bitter reminder of the last battle that he and his former comrades lost. Their dead bodies surrounded him, scattered across the ground of the ruin.

_This is it_, he thought. He could feel the warm fluid trickling between his fingers, pooling under him as he pressed against the large wound on his stomach. It was life, quickly flowing away with each beat of his corrupted heart, to make place for death. Long years of sin, bad choices that led to even worse ones... but he had no regrets and felt no fear now that it was all coming to an end. For the last time, he remembered his first kill -an unlucky orphan girl that just wouldn't stop screaming-, then the sound of bootsteps caught his attention. Not much later, someone stepped to his side. It was the woman that single-handedly took on their group and triumphed.  
As the sun's pale light glinted on the sword raised above his chest, he shut his eyes tight and his body shuddered with fear. _The end._

Evina plunged the blade right in to the criminal's heart, ultimately clearing out the ruins of Bthalft from highwaymen. This was the fourth gang she had eliminated since the doors of Jorrvaskr closed behind her, just seven days ago. It was a nasty departure that left her heart boiling with rage and bitter from woe. Only now, after a gruesome week spent hunting down and slaughtering brigands, did her turbulent emotions hush. With limbs shaking from weariness, she stumbled over to the nearest stone to sit down. A relatively deep, long cut burned with pain on her left leg and she could feel thin streams of blood trickling down on the side of her face.  
Disgusted, she grunted as her fingers got stuck in the mess that once was her hair, but now just a bunch of dirty locks, tangled and dried together from blood and dirt.  
_Farkas sure couldn't resist me now._  
For a few, but seemingly long moments Evina just sat there, surrounded by ancient rocks and dead brigands, face buried in her palms and breathing deeply to fight back the nausea she felt over her actions. Each passing moment seemed like a year, drifting her farther away from the usual, normal days in Whiterun that were exempt of mindless bloodshed and runagate living. She felt feral, desolate after wandering without company for so long. Lydia could always be trusted to offer her help, and while she honored the housecarl's valor, despite the danger that awaited them in the harsh world, Evina soon made a habit of traveling with Farkas. At first, it was merely because of his aptitude for always being able to find the right path during their journeys, even in the darkest, densest forest. She often made a joke about it, saying: _Seems like you can nose out the way home!_ He made no remark, but it all made sense when the Silver Hand ambushed them during the search for the fragments of Wuuthrad. Right before her eyes, he took on the form of a fearful beast, a werewolf. Evina knew she should have been terrified and, /she's be lying if she said that the idea of running away had crossed her mind more than once. But when Farkas emerged from the darkness, in his normal body he seemed to be relieved from a great burden.  
„I hope I didn't scare you."  
It was more like a hopeful statement, than a question. As if all this time, he had worried about what she might say or do, when the unaviodable happened.  
„No, of course not."  
Evina lied a lot without feeling a hint of remorse, but this time it was for the sake of friendship. Having a werewolf watch your back might not be the smartest idea, but if that monster was actually Farkas, nothing in the world could go wrong; she would bet her life on this. From that moment on, Evina felt completely safe by his side.  
Nevertheless, right now she was alone and the thought of returning to Jorrvaskr filled her with fear.  
_Would they take me back?_  
Going home would also mean facing Vilkas and the consequences for what she'd done. Running away, on the other hand, would grant a fresh start, but without the man she loved. He didn't deserve to be left behind and ignored. If no one else, then she owed Farkas sincerity.  
„I am so sorry," she mumbled, „I am so very sorry."  
_I should have left you alone._  
He's surely disappointed in her. Maybe Vilkas was right, it's for the best if she never comes back to them. It's just a matter of time and her darling werewolf will get on with his life and forget this foolish affair. It wouldn't have worked out anyways, with all the fight going on, day after day living in the shadow of constant menace.  
A sudden stinging pain in her wounded leg cut Evina's line of thought. By now, all the healing potions brought for the road had been used up, but she faintly remembered packing bandages in her knapsack. While fumbling with the straps of the bag, her ears caught the noise of small claws knocking on stone nearby. She looked up to see a small red fox approaching one of the gutted bandits.  
_The smell must have attracted the creature_, Evina realized. _I must hurry before much bigger animals join the maybe._  
„Don't worry little one," she whispered, trying not to scare away the animal, „It's all yours."  
Cautiously, she bound the injury and prepared to leave the ruins to find a safer place for rest. It was fairly past noontide now, and in a few hours the Sun would begin to set. Hitting the road by then would be unwise.  
As Evina left Bthalft, the usual calm of being on the move somewhat helped her decision making. The voices of Skyrim, birds chirping, the wind blowing among the greenery of the trees, and small critters rustling between the leaves, were comforting. These noises were the evidence that life survives and carries on independently of the Gods' will and knowing this soothed her troubled soul. Whichever road she takes, whatever her final decision will be, it's just a small nothingness after all.

Night had fallen, the black veil of Nocturnal wrapped the Fatherland in deep darkness and silenced every breathing creature on it's surface. Beneath, in neverending gloominess, the vile beings carried on with their doomed existence, hiding in deep tunnels in wait for unsuspecting victims. Evina, weary from the ordeals of the past few days, was searching for a safe spot among the rocks and trees.  
Despite it's name, Fall Forest was rather stark and didn't provide much cover against the prying eyes of various nightly creatures. Evina wasn't quite sure if a small campfire would keep these beasts away or just raise their curiosity, but she'd rather take on a few more fights than risk a cold or hypothermia.  
Laying on the bedroll, she admired the star-lit sky with two moons above her. Her thoughts found their way back to the strait, dark room back in Jorrvaskr that four other Companion members used as well, and the comforless, cold bed where she vigiled so many nights. Evina wanted some privacy, at least a corner for belongings, but that place denied it from her. At first sight, the Nordic longhouse seemed majestic and vast, but to her utmost dismay, the magic dissipated quickly in the crowded chambers. Between the walls, she felt like a captured wild animal, thirsting for freedom.  
The boundless landscape, with mountains reaching for the clouds, was the only place that felt close to home ever since her real one was lost. Years ago, when her poor father joined the dead, Evina decided to take her chances in the great world beyond Skyrim. Countless times, doors shut tight before her and there wasn't a friendly soul who would let a jaded wayfarer rest in their barn for a single night. She had to learn the hard way, that nature was a rigid host, but at least had it's arms open for everyone, human and animals equally. The trees sheltered the refugees from rain, some shrubs offered fruits, the clear water of ponds and brooklets relieved the thirst.  
Soon, Evina found herself foreign amidst people and their towns, which led her to begin exploring the eerie wilderness, dark caves and forgotten ruins, becoming just another creature fighting for survival along many others.


End file.
